


The dark places

by HarkranSteiner



Category: Fear video game, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Siren (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkranSteiner/pseuds/HarkranSteiner
Summary: Yahweh battles Mote then treads the Path of eternity, the undead king sees the fiends stretch out upon the path of time
Kudos: 1





	The dark places

The beast drooled and spat at the wisp of light. The crater was high and it's 6 winged form flapped but couldn't raise the beast up.  
"You have robbed me, so I know I was close" spat the beast.  
"You were never close" said the wisp.  
"Then give me back my memories" said the beast.  
"As you wish Mote" said the wisp.  
It's mind swam in images, a legion of 6 winged monsters tearing through other winged beasts. Clambering over the soft walls that surrounds it's enemy's lair. Of its claws tearing apart water and fire elementals. Clawing through a garden with two huge trees that dwarfed everything. It felt the strange softness again as it climbed deeper in, slaying more 6 winged beasts in a temple. Shredding his way through a choir of these beasts.  
In the final realm, after tearing apart creatures with child faces and six wings flying around a court alongside fiery wheels covered in eyes & wings it looked upon its enemy. Struggling on the soft ground as the beast lumbered into the court.  
Seven flames burn around the court room, lightning and thunder boom from within. A Lamb with seven horns, it's throat cut and seven eyes stood. Underneath the court it could feel the crypt of unending life.  
"And now...you die!" said the beast.  
It tore the lamb limb from limb and roared it's triumph. A giggle could be heard in the distance and slowly into a roar in all directions. It heard a lamb calling out. Another seven horned lamb appeared, the beast fell upon it and tore it apart. Another lamb called out, as it dispatched it another and another. As the beast stepped onto the softness around the court its wings were bitten near the ground.  
"Oh my friend...you really shouldn't have come here!" said the severed head.  
The first lamb's head had spoke and the ground erupted in a mass of seven horned lambs.  
"The...the sacrifices?" stuttered the beast.  
"Sacrifices? You mean the idols?" said the lamb "What do you think you've been walking upon?"  
The beast recoiled as the land writhed.  
"The other gods will claim the northern lands and it's people" said the Beast.  
"They will claim nothing" said the lamb.  
The lambs tore into the winged beast, it tore each apart only for more to flood in and attack. The flock mauled it's wings.  
"I will slain you all" said the beast.  
"Try. Kill as many as you can you will have to fight your way out of here anyway" said the lamb.  
"You will die by my claws!" roared the beast.  
"I am already dead!" said the lamb "You barely know the land of Mot but I knew it 3200yrs ago. The mires of dreams, both waking and sleeping. The torture of the dead by the living. I know all!"  
"You lie!" roared the beast.  
"You crawl through the fog, the twilight of memories the dead linger in. The storms of lusts. The slush of hunger, eating the filth of Mot's land. The mires of wealth. The flooded plains where you die and the drowning sloth. The fires of treachery. The burning desert of self destructions. The prisons of falsehoods and the icy places of the betrayals" the lamb monologues.  
The beast thrashed as the flock tore at it.  
"In this place the dead are victims and I am the undeath" said the lamb.  
As the beast and it's army slashed and fought their way back. Torn at each step of the way. They reached the walls, the 6 winged creatures covered in eyes, and saw them for the first time. Made of the dead, unlike the shades lingering in these lands these seemed to smile but these shades made up the wall.  
"All are forgiven here...even sinners make good walls" said the lamb.  
As the beast and the other 6 winged creatures with if clambered over the walls and fled. The seven horned lamb stood at the gate and brought down lightning upon the beast. Burying it in the crater.  
Memories faded to moment, and the beast looked up at the wisp.  
"Curse you Yahweh" it roared.  
"Oh Mote..." said the Wisp.  
The wisp drifted back to the gates. The beast and the other gods were left to the mists of Mot's lands. Their ruined wings only visible in the mists. The lambs buried themselves in the ground, the shades walked upon them. The wisp drifted through the kingdom until it came to the court. The seven horned, seven eyes lamb with a cut throat stood among the pillars. The wisp joined the seven fires around the court. A wounded 6 winged beast covered in eyes bowed as it reached the pillars.  
"My lord, the last of the fallen god's have fled. Their wounded are vanquished" said the creature.  
The seven horned lamb nodded.  
"The malach stand ready for another attack" said the creature.  
"There will not be one" said the lamb.  
"My Melech, the time draws near. Are you going along the Path?" asked the creature.  
"Yes, I shall walk the roads of the future" said the lamb "Keep watch for the Wyrm. The demons of the dinosaurs always wait upon the Path."  
"Yes Melech" said the creature.  
The crypt opened and the mists grew thick, the scent of the living grew strong. The creature salivated as the lamb sat in the court.

The lamb walked the Path, it's dead hooves trotted along the cold light. Looking around it found itself in a facility. A place of pipes, hanging lights and gun fire could be heard from afar. The shadows moved, the lights flicked. A girl appeared in a red dress. The lamb smelt the reek of hatred from the shade of the girl. The lamb pranced and smiled but the girl merely stared at it. A corpse joined them, undeath and something from the lands of Mot was upon it. A twisted fate that made the lamb sneer in disgust. It saw a man feasting on the corpse and another way, where a man carried away a child. The lamb would remember and continued on the Path.

Looking around it found itself in a town, along a dock it saw the 6 winged creature buried in the lake. The cold light was strong here, another place like the crypt. The dreaming creature was trapped on the Path. The lands of Mot invaded the living realm here. A siren could be heard, the daylight darkened and ash rained down. The lamb felt the dreaming state come over it and the minds of the living. It saw a man fighting a demon. A girl fighting a corpse giant. The dead with spears and strange helmets. Other people pursued by their own fears. The lamb continued on the Path.

Looking around the lamb found itself in another town. It saw familiar symbols on a church and smiled. The smile faded at the smell of blood. A strange reek of foul water. Trotting along it saw a young girl slain by a villager. The river ran red but it smelt of the lands of Mot and something else. A foulness not of earth, like an insect but not. The people smelt like corpses and the foul air had lingered for a long time. The lamb continued along the Path.

It saw shades plague the living, the 6 winged fiends clawing at the dreaming world of the living. Trying to find its way to their realm. Across the world humans dreamt of terrors as the lamb scribed the memories upon the mindscape. For the lamb would remember and stop the nightmares.


End file.
